Another First
by L.M.L Alforque
Summary: A romance that grew, blossomed, withered and died between two opposites. This is also something you wouldn't expect especially from the primary character. So the saying goes: If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just wont let me be right.


ANOTHER FIRST  
  
BY: L.M.L. Alforque  
  
Foreword: This is it, people and Draco- Hermione extremists. Arm yourselves with an armful of Kleenex and a good deal of ice cream. Anyway, I was so inspired on writing this that I didn't mind if some stuff are mushy or not. I just thought that I'd bring out the impossible on Draco--- his "goodness." Hermione is a bit sarcastic in here and revengeful, after all that Draco did to her during the past few years in Hogwarts but most especially on their third year. Sort of like suppressed anger. Please tell me what you think about it. E-mail me at lmla_blue@yahoo.com The sequel to this is entitled " Out of the Blue." By its title, you already do have an idea what will happen, right? Also, one of my D/Hr stories is entitled " Draconeus and Hermione." It's a mythology story. I really did enjoy writing it. So, as my trademark goes, enjoy!  
  
* Some people say they know me. The fact is, they don't. Some would look at me as a cold- eyed realist. Well, I guess I am but that does not imply that I don't have feelings too. Not too long ago, I felt one of the strongest feelings known to Muggles and wizards alike, and that is love. Believe it or not, it happened this way:  
  
One wintry morning on your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I found myself unable to rely on the books Crabbe and Goyle borrowed for me from the library, incapable of deciphering the incomprehensibilities that lay before my very eyes. I closed my eyes and rested my head upon the table in resignation. In short, I gave up.  
  
" Trouble, boss?" Crabbe asked while letting his hand search for his favorite Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans flavor: salamander dung.  
  
" Yes," I hissed. I held up a book and looked at both of them squarely, " Did you chance upon the children's section of the library and got these books instead of the ones highly- regarded people like me use?"  
  
I tossed the book away and hit Goyle's belly with it. Bull's eye! I smirked at him. Sometimes, I wonder what I did to end up being friends with these two who are as anecdotal as the books. I sighed. I am about to perform a miracle.  
  
" I'll be by myself in the library." I told them as I gathered several rolls of parchment paper and bottles of ink especially formulated for me from a Malfoy Plant in Greece.  
  
While walking down the deserted hallway to my destination, I could sense movements coming towards me. That is a Malfoy extrasensory power that I am too lazy to exercise. I whirled around, wand in my hand, and was about to bark a curse when I noticed that it was only. was only Mr. Filch, the personal housekeeper of Hogwarts.  
  
" Mr. Filch," I drawled, " how amazingly chilling to see you today! Spine- tingling, really. Why are you stalking me?"  
  
" You noticed anyone with mud- covered shoes running around?"  
  
" Why would they come near me? I am, shall we say, spotless and immaculately clean."  
  
SQUIB!  
  
" Of course, Mr. Malfoy, sir. I am so sorry to question you."  
  
" Must be Potter, Filch. He's been loitering around the Quidditch field lately trying to get hypothermia while dodging the Bludgers." I told him.  
  
" Yes, sir. I'll leave now." With that, he went away to continue his quest for the runaway culprit, who, obviously, bespattered his well tended halls with mire.  
  
I walked on, staring into empty space and thinking about a lot of matters that a man like my age would find too advanced and complicated. CLIP- CLOP- CLIP- CLOP! Movements. Haven't I told Filch off? But this sound is rather different.  
  
" Mr. Filch, I though I." But my voice trailed off. It seems as if a tornado is running towards me. I started to move but my feet were rooted to the floor. I do not want to be blown away. Too late. The tornado clashed with me and I found myself being slammed against the wall.  
  
" Auuuggghhh!" I exclaimed. My whole back hurts, my head is spinning but most of all, I am wet.  
  
" Sorry. Did I hurt you?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
I looked up and came face to face with ( No, not Cho Chang.). oh, Hermione Granger. " Oh. It's you.," she mischievously said, " Did it really hurt?"  
  
" So, you're the one who has been messing the halls." I stood up and meticulously brushed the dirt off. Ugh! Muggle filth!  
  
" Let's just hope I don't have broken bones, Granger lest it would ruin your hunt for ingredients for your petty love potion. Explain yourself." I added, raking my hands through my hair.  
  
" I've just been to---''  
  
" The Quidditch field mesmerizing at the moves Potter's inventing from his psychologically- damaged mind, correct?" I asked as I circled behind her.  
  
" Yes but only because I---''  
  
" Or were you ogling at Wesley?" I inquired as I ended my brief walk in front of her face. " No. I'll never do that. I was gathering mud for a potion I am experimenting on called the Swellk- Helicx potion. Now, it's my turn," she said, facing me, " Did that hurt, Malfoy? Messed up your rump? Or did it go right to your ego?"  
  
I grabbed her books.  
  
" What are you doing?" she asked, reaching for her precious books. It's in vain, tough. I am, after all, four inches taller than her. In response, I grinned at her and said, " Giving you a dose of your own medicine." I tossed her books and pushed her. Adding insult to injury.  
  
" By the way," I said as she scampered to her pick up her books, " I wasn't hurt even if I was shoved by the likes of you." Then, I walked off. Let Filch find her! What a simple- headed Mudblood! Who does she think she is, pushing me and getting me all wet and untidy with her bare hands?  
  
To be honest, I'm still injured and hurt but not for the reason you think. I'm sort of immune to bruises and scrapes from being constantly pushed or pinched around. That was one of my first firsts with Granger. I never though she could talk back like that! I used to associate her with those people who'd talk when called or asked to recites spells and mumble incantations. In short, she's those good- only- for- raising- their- hands- and- participate- in discussions and logical stuff. Or those who never had time to gossip, tell secrets and the likes.  
  
Also, I never thought that she has this karmic effect. This was how I discovered it. Another first with her.  
  
I went in the library and had not even scanned the room when Madam Pince greeted me.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy," said she as I felt the hairs at the nape of my neck stand on its ends, " How can I be of service to you?" Some people do stuck up to you. I relaxed.  
  
" I need to find the section where I can find books on the plants used to cure the Chimera Curse, belly pox of the black and green kind and the Rib Cage Hex." I told her in a matter- of- fact tone.  
  
" Go to shelf 04L on the Northwest wing."  
  
" Uh. Where's that?" I asked, confused.  
  
" Northwest." Simple- as- pie reply but that got my head aching. I began to walk from shelf to shelf, mumbling to myself, " North 01K, North 2C, Northwest 03A, Northwest 05D, and 06A. I'm lost, darn it! Damn library!"  
  
" You wouldn't be lost if you'd go here often."  
  
I turned around and saw her.again.  
  
" Lost, Malfoy?" Granger asked.  
  
" What's it to you, bushy- haired one?" I sarcastically asked.  
  
" The way you said it, you are lost in this labyrinth. I guess you'll be needing help."  
  
" Most certainly not yours."  
  
" I'll tell you about it anyway."  
  
Granger, stop your blather. I don't need her help. Not now, not ever. I'm a Malfoy. I can figure things out, I thought.  
  
" Don't you think the whole school knows you're on the honor list? Don't be such a know- it- all." I told her.  
  
" Fine. Don't be such a high- and- mighty one, then." She walked away.  
  
Half an hour later, I found Northwest 04L.  
  
" Granger, " I drawled at the familiar person who's apparently hunched up on writing.  
  
" Malfoy," she said without looking up. I took a seat across from her and spread my things all over the table, leaving one- eighth of space for her.  
  
" You got me into trouble," she said, flipping to another page from a book. " Is that so? Tell me all about your delightful tale. I have all day." I said, dipping my quill into the inkbottle.  
  
" Filch caught me."  
  
" Did he? Good for you!" I said, sneering.  
  
" Got detention."  
  
" My sympathies to you."  
  
" Friday night."  
  
" Start counting the days, Granger. Four more, imagine that. They do give detentions even if we're on Christmas vacation, do they?," I asked, " Even if you are. a prefect."  
  
She stood up and began to climb a ladder for a book on the high portion of a shelf. Midway, she slipped. You should have seen her. The rung broke and I snickered as I hastily grabbed my wand, " Repairus!" Instantly, the broken rung attached itself to its place in a fresh condition. She climbed on as if nothing happened.  
  
" Where's your gratitude?" I hissed.  
  
" Thanks," came the expressionless reply.  
  
" I thought you told me that you've been to this place more than once. How did it came to be that you didn't know that that rung is broken?" I asked.  
  
" Must've forgotten." She muttered.  
  
" A likely excuse for a shame that could have been yours had I not repaired that." I stood up and began to scan for titles on the spine of several books that could help me.  
  
" WATCH OUT!"  
  
I turned to see what was the matter but was continuously being battered on the face instead by a pair of flying encyclopedias. I've never felt so agitated.  
  
" Get it off, Granger! Ger ir orf!" I mumbled as the books hit my nose.  
  
" Tome opus dissaperus!" she chanted as she brandished her wand in front of my face--- or what's left of my face.  
  
The books paused midair, giving me time to recover from their assault. Then, they aligned vertically and flew away. Well, they'll probably search for another unfortunate someone to be the output of their torment. It wasn't until two days later that I found out that Neville Longbottom was that unfortunate person.  
  
" I wouldn't ask you this question in a million years but are you fine?" she asked, coming over to look at me.  
  
" Swollen." I managed to mumble that. What did I tell you about her karmic effect? Or does it work only on her nemesis?  
  
" I think you should go and see Madam Pomfrey." She suggested. I shook my head.  
  
" Can't you heal it, Granger? I thought you take up Magical Aid."  
  
" I do, Malfoy, but I'd rather that you see an expert."  
  
I smirked. I wondered how my face looked like then when I did that. Like a buffoon, maybe.  
  
" Malfoy, don't be such an idiot! I'll accompany you if you'd want me to."  
  
" No, no. I am capable."  
  
WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS, TRYING TO BE ANGELIC ALL OF A SUDDEN?  
  
" Are you certain?"  
  
I pushed her aside. (No, she didn't land rump first on the floor.)  
  
" Yes, I am," I pushed her a bit more, " Besides, I need non- Mudblood air to breathe if I'm to get better."  
  
With that, I walked out of the room and went to the infirmary. Later in the afternoon, I head back to the dormitory. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey found out that I am allergic to the dust spewed out by flying books as their defense mechanism. That took a lot of time. Even longer when I found out who my companions are. Potter's in for a broken leg, Wesley's in for an experiment gone wrong that turned his pumpkin- colored hair into a mixture of seaweed and moss and a kid, Creevey, I think, is in for a bruised eye and missing front tooth. Imagine their similarities!  
  
Anyway, I was so relieved to get back to the dormitory and be pampered. As I reached for the doorknob, a thought struck me. My things are in the library! What will become of my expensive parchment paper and quills if ignorant hands touch them? Never mind. I'm too strained to get them back. I'll do it tomorrow, perhaps, even if I have to ask Madam Pince in a honey- coated voice.  
  
I went in the room and saw something on my bed. I rushed to it and saw my things. Beside my quill was a note that said: " I asked your two cronies to put these in your room." Simple as that but I knew who it came from. Granger! That was the first note I got from her though it may sound upfront.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll end here for a while. The cart is here and I am starved! Kidding!  
  
I actually have the continuation written in front of me. I will encode it later. Yes, I'm sort of famished, too. I hoped you like the story. Tell me what you think. Anyway, thanks for reading it. The next part is twice as exciting. So, read on to the next chapter. See you! 


End file.
